I love you, always remember you
by Shiro Honda OwO9
Summary: Porque cada momento que compartían era distinto al anterior aunque lo unico que no cambia es el sentimiento que los une. One-shots UsUk, pasen y lean, hará bien a su alma :3
1. 1 Beso indirecto

Hetalia no me pertenece.

Beso indirecto.

Dos rubios se encontraban sentados en una banca, hacía un buen día por lo que habían decidido salir a dar un paseo en el parque; el ojiazul parloteaba sobre cualquier estupidez como: ¿Por qué los perros y los gatos se odian?, ¿existirá una hamburguesa que no te haga subir de peso?, cosas por el estilo.

Soltó una carcajada hasta que se dio cuenta que su novio había estado muy callado, normalmente solo le echaría en cara lo estúpido que puede ser a veces pero estos últimos días se había abstenido a decírselo; arqueó una ceja y acercó su rostro al del británico.

-¿Te ocurre algo Iggy?- le preguntó el americano un poco confundido.

El más bajo solo negó con la cabeza, estaba encogido de hombros, con la mirada en dirección al piso, su mano derecha había cubierto su boca todo ese tiempo y un hermoso sonrojo se encontraba en su rostro; tenía una expresión adorable desde el punto de vista del estadounidense quien solo atinó a sonreír enternecido por esa apariencia que pocas veces podía ver que ponía su pareja. Cerró los ojos mientras sentía el viento que soplaba en aquel instante despeinando un poco sus cabellos, echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras sus brazos se acomodaban en el respaldo de la banca, vaya que eso lo relajaba. El otro rubio lo miraba un poco avergonzado por lo que haría a continuación. Era ahora o nunca.

Dirigió la palma de su mano a los labios del chico de lentes y éste al sentir el contacto abrió los ojos de golpe por lo que el inglés alejó la mano rápidamente; el de ojos de color cielo lo vio extrañado.

-C-Confórmate con eso por ahora-le dijo con la cabeza volteada a otro lado para intentar ocultar el rojo en sus mejillas.

Jones parpadeó confundido un par de veces pero luego sonrió mirando a su amado.

-¿Conque un beso indirecto?-pensó feliz.

Ese chico no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

**Hola chicos ^-^ les traigo una serie de one-shots UsUk basados en imágenes de los mismos, espero les haya gustado. **

**Felicitaciones, quejas, sugerencias todo es bien recibido como un review para saber si sigo con el fic.**

**Recuerden que el review mantiene feliz al fic (?**

**Hasta la próxima ;)**


	2. 2 Chico malo

Chico malo

Sus dedos golpeaban nerviosamente la taza de café que tenía enfrente, no sabía como decirle al inglés lo que pasaba por su mente, dejo salir un suspiro y dirigió su mirada el chico que estaba delante de él, éste le estaba dando un sorbo a su té despreocupadamente, ignorando la inquietud de su acompañante.

-Oye Arthur-le habló el americano.

-¿Qué?-dijo colocando su taza de té sobre la mesa.

-Bueno, verás…-se rascó la cabeza un poco nervioso-, olvídalo.

El británico solo arqueó una ceja y se dispuso a volver a tomar un poco de su té, el ojiazul miraba la mesa y de pronto se le ocurrió una manera de decírselo sin rodeos.

-Hey Iggy-le dijo sonriente.

-¿Si?-lo miro por un momento.

-Dicen que los chicos malos quieren tener sexo en la primera cita-le comentó con normalidad.

-Así es-agregó el otro rubio para seguir bebiendo su té.

-Quiero ser un chico malo-apartó su mirada de la del mayor un poco sonrojado.

El europeo solo atinó a escupir su bebida al escuchar tal barbaridad mientras pensaba: "¿Qué clase de proposición era esa?"

**Aquí les dejo otro cap aunque se supone que ya debería de estar durmiendo ^-^U**

**Críticas constructivas son bienvenidas como reviews, estoy mejorando debido a ello.**

**Hasta la próxima **


	3. 3 Te extraño

Hetalia no me pertenece.

Te extraño.

Arthur! Donde haz estado ¡eh!, ni siquiera me haz enviado una carta u.u Acaso ya no me extrañas TwT Al the Hero ;D

El británico dobló el papel recién leído y lo dejó sobre la mesa, se cruzó de brazos molesto.

-Ese idiota-masculló entre dientes.

Se levantó del comedor y se dirigió a su estudio, cuando llegó a dicha habitación, se encaminó al escritorio que había por allí, tomó una hoja de papel y un bolígrafo ya que como todo buen caballero inglés que era lo menos que podía hacer era enviar otra carta en respuesta a la recibida.

. . .

El norteamericano se acomodó en su sofá mientras abría emocionado la carta que le había enviado su querido Inglaterra, cuando lo abrió por completo sacó el papel doblado que tenía dentro y leyó lo que había ahí escrito.

Hola Alfred, Quisiera escribir sobre una piedra "Te extraño" y después arrojártela en la cara para que sepas cuanto me duele echarte de menos… -Arthur PD: ¡Aprende a escribir bien! ¡No sé cuándo demonios me haces una pregunta y cuando no! PD2: Intenta llegar temprano la próxima conferencia o yo mismo me encargare de que pongas tu heroico trasero en la silla de Busby.

La personificación de Estados Unidos de América solo parpadeó confundido ante la respuesta de su adorado europeo aún sin entender la indirecta del mismo.

**Y cuenta la leyenda que jamás supo lo que quiso decir con la carta… ok no ._.**

**Si les gusto o no les gusto dejen reviews así sabré como mejorar**

**Adiós **


	4. 4 Tengo un secreto

Hetalia no me pertenece

"Tengo un secreto"

El americano caminaba tranquilo por los pasillos del edificio donde se había llevado a cabo la conferencia mundial, silbaba alegre hasta que escuchó una voz familiar llamándolo desde lejos, se dio media vuelta y pudo ver como Inglaterra venía caminando hacia él.

-¡Te he estado hablando desde la sala de juntas, idiot!- comento el mayor deteniendo su andar frente a él.

-Ah- pronunció el estadounidense- ¿Qué querías decirme, Iggy?-le preguntó sonriente.

El inglés apartó la mirada sonrojado, se le veía un poco incómodo, como si lo que iba a decir fuera vergonzoso, pero el chico de lentes no se daba cuenta de la inquietud del otro por lo que solo lo veía fijamente esperando a que le contará lo que tenía planeado decirle, lo miraba atentamente, algo que incomodo aún más al de menor estatura.

-Bien-carraspeo intentando aclararse la garganta, se inclinó un poco consiguiendo así el interés del otro, miró a todos lados para asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca, al ver que no había ninguna persona miró un poco serio al norteamericano- agáchate, tengo un secreto que contarte.

El chico de mechón anti gravedad se inclinó lo suficiente como para que el británico pudiera susurrarle en el oído esperaba ansioso a escuchar el secreto del oji verde, si el europeo era quien se lo iba a contar, seguramente sería uno muy interesante pero en lugar de que el chico de grandes cejas le comenzará a contar el tan ansiado secreto, éste le besó rápidamente en la mejilla y después de eso se fue corriendo como el viento, es más, casi a la misma velocidad que Flash.

La representación de Estados Unidos de América colocó su mano sobre la mejilla en la que fue besado y veía por donde se había ido corriendo el mayor.

-Pero… ¿Cuál era su secreto?-sonrió confundido por la acción del otro.

Lástima que el chico de orbes color cielo no fue capaz de darse cuenta de la iniciativa del chico de orbes verdes.


End file.
